Diary of a Genius
by sasquatch223
Summary: Minerva decides to start a diary.Starts from Abbot's materialization, will eventually lead up to Artemis' lengthy disappearance.Pre-TLC to the end of TLC.K-plus to be safe.Very sorry, currently on hiatus. Reads and reviews still appreciated!
1. Week One

Diary of a Genius

**Diary of a Genius**

_A/N: First Artemis Fowl fic, please R&R. A week's entries per chapter._

Monday the 10th

I've decided to start a diary. For multiple reasons, them being: 1. To document my progress on the quantum physics experiments. 2. To keep myself psychologically healthy. Studies have shown that writing a diary can help people recover from traumatic experiences, ease stress and depression, among other things.

Today Abbot was his warrior self. He destroyed two walls. Of course, Papa will pay for them. A small glitch in my plan. Yesterday Abbot voluntarily explained the mechanics of time travel to me, after I told him that we were much more powerful now. So I spent today observing him and refining the time tunnel equations. Abbot was still toting around that romance, Lady Heatherington Smythe's Hedgerow. Actually, he used it to break down a wall. I shouldn't have given him such a thick book. Hardcover, too. Again, Papa will pay for all the damage. I am his little genius, after all. Though I wish he'd realized I do not like ponies. Or princesses. Or Justin Timberguy.

Tuesday the 11th

Abbot changed personalities again today. He became a scientist, hunched over all day scribbling equations in that little notebook I gave him. Papa will have the walls replaced tomorrow. For now, Abbot will have to share a room with the wine. Frankly, I am a little worried about that. He might drink all the Bordeaux. Anyway, that thug Papa hired, Billy Kong, was punching his pillow last night. I wonder why. He looked very angry. My analysis is that either he was furious with his pillow, or he was furious with a person and using the pillow as a punching bag. The latter seems more likely to me.

Wednesday the 12th

That demon had an infection. Papa found a silver tip embedded in his arm. After concluding that he could not have procured the metal chunk anywhere in the chateau, I looked around the garden, where he materialized. I saw that that horrendous statue's sword was broken. Upon further examination, I found traces of blood on the sword. The silver must have anchored him to this dimension. I always thought that statue was good for nothing. I was wrong.

Thursday the 13th

All those preparations were for nothing. Abbot dug the silver out and dematerialized. He must have wanted to go back to his dimension. He took the book and the crossbow with him. Heaven knows what he's going to do with them. I have lost my research subject. At least I still have my notes and equations. I can find out about the next demon appearance. This time, I will not fail.

Friday the 14th

I am still calculating, but I believe I have a breakthrough. The next demon appearance will most likely be in Barcelona. Tomorrow I will find out the exact location.

Saturday the 15th

Today Papa offered to take me to Disneyland Paris. I told him I do not like ponies. Or princesses. Or Justin Timberguy. He went back to his study looking a bit disappointed. I continued work on the time tunnel mechanics, and I have calculated that a demon will appear at the Passeig De Gracia, near that famous Gaudi building next Monday. Precisely, at 3pm.

Sunday the 16th

Papa, Juan Soto, Billy Kong and I are flying to Barcelona tonight. That Mr. Kong kept muttering, "Avenge my brother. Kill those who killed him." I hope he's not planning another murder. It could cost him a lot, getting new papers. Plus, I had just gotten used to his spiky-haired look. He may get identity crisis if he keeps changing who he is.


	2. Week Two

Diary of a Genius

**Diary of a Genius**

_A Disclaimer Because I Forgot To Put It At The Beginning: I do not own Artemis Fowl. If I did, I would be reading "The Time Paradox" right now._

_A/N: I made Minerva's coffee the same as Artemis'. Thanks for the reviews everyone!_

Monday the 17th

We arrived in Barcelona. I must say it is quite nice here. I should come again sometime, when I have finished with the demons and claimed my Nobel Prize. Papa, Juan Soto, Billy Kong and I waited at a café on the Passeig De Gracia. The decaf cappuccino was simply delicious. Mr. Kong was armed with his modified dart rifle, of course. Everything was set out, but unfortunately the demon did not arrive on time. When it did arrive, there was too much commotion for Mr. Kong to use the dart rifle properly. However, I did see that Irish boy, Artemis Fowl, disappear with the demon. We ran to the materialization spot, hoping we could anchor the demon but it was too late. The world may never see Artemis again.

Tuesday the 18th

We picked up a connection to Sicily today, where the next demon was scheduled to appear. I will get it this time. I did not plan properly in Barcelona. I should have set up a distraction. I will, for the materialization in the Massimo Bellini Theatre.

Wednesday the 19th

I have witnessed the execution of a perfect plan! None other than my own, of course. That exploding lamp was a brilliant touch, if I may say so myself. And all those theatre buffs talking about the significance of it! Pah! It was just an exploding lamp. After the lamp distraction, Mr. Kong sedated and anchored the demon, then the platform dropped and we bundled it off in the car. Just before I left, I heard a voice. It was the great Artemis Fowl himself. _"Brava, ragazza!"_ he had said. I mouthed his name, to let him know I had the upper hand. I knew who he was, he did not know who I was.

Thursday the 20th

We are on the sleeper carriage en route to Nice, back to the chateau. That fool, Billy Kong, let slip my first name and our destination. I should have told Papa not to hire him. He is impulsive and violent. The only thing he is good at is shooting demons in the leg.

Friday the 21st

I am back home. I have put the demon in a comfortable little cell. I will interrogate him when I am ready. For now, I have to refine my equations, but I am almost certain that I know why the demon at Barcelona arrived off target. The time tunnel is unraveling. Soon demons will be popping up everywhere. This suits my plans. I will establish a task force after presenting my demon at the Nobel Committee in Stockholm. The task force will tag demons, and house them in zoos, in artificial environments. If all goes well, I will be the youngest person to ever win a Nobel Prize.

Saturday the 22nd

That odious Fowl boy! He thought he outsmarted me, but I knew what he was going to do all along. And that… thing in the car. I don't know what it was, but it was definitely not my little Bobo. I didn't know that little toy car could go at seventy miles per hour. It must be an add-on, added on by that… thing. Then Mr. Soto called to say we were being attacked. Something about a tank, and missiles. We were evacuating as per his orders when a little demoness climbed into my car and tried to drive away. Of course, I was prepared for anything like that. I pressed my remote to release sevoflurane inside the BMW. The demoness was knocked out. I am a genius. I did not see Artemis, but I knew where he was. _Your move, Artemis Fowl, _I said.

Sunday the 23rd

I talked to the demon today. It seemed civilized, unlike Abbot. It did not try to rip anyone's throat out. In fact, it did not even scream or yell. However, Mr. Kong was his usual aggressive self. I shall tell my father to fire him. He is becoming a liability. I was rethinking my decision to trap demons in zoos when that Irish boy called me, and we talked. I was just starting to like him when he said he enjoyed my _quark _joke. How could he have known? I asked him, and he told me he read my lips on tape. Artemis proceeded with his naïve little _good of humanity _speech, and like a fool, I listened. As I was to find out later, that was just a distraction. While my back was turned, the demon and the demoness escaped. I searched the chateau, but I could not find them. They got away. Artemis tricked me!

Papa, Juan Soto, Billy Kong and I met on the patio. Mr. Soto said they'd shot our guards with some kind of ray gun. _Like Martians, _he had said. Papa did not want to continue with this project. He told me to _look into your heart._ Look into my heart? Papa, I am not a Care Bear. Then, to my surprise, that Kong thug said this was _unacceptable._ How dare he? He said he needed another demon. Mr. Soto told him he was in no position to make statements on what was acceptable and what was not. Kong said something on his walkie-talkie. _Open the horse,_ he said. No one caught the reference except me, but I am a genius after all. Kong had traitors in here. Mr. Soto tried to contact his team but they did not respond. Kong's men responded. _Confirmation,_ he said._ I'm in control here._ Soto reached for his gun. He missed. Kong knocked him unconscious, then went over to threaten me and Papa. He said he needed that demon back. Papa tried to protect me, but Kong merely flicked his blade towards my father. I checked Papa's pulse. He was still alive, but Kong could have killed him. Kong talked about murder and how easy it was. Apparently it cost exactly 10,000 dollars. He told me to tell him how to get the demon back. I replied that his benefactors have already released him, back into his dimension. He ordered me to get another one. What does he think, that I have an endless supply of demons? I explained it would take seventeen months. Kong asked me how long it would take if I had some incentive. Incentive? Incentive won't change the laws of science, I said. So he threatened to hurt Mr. Soto.

At that moment, Kong's phone rang. It was Artemis. Apparently we were to rendezvous and do a hostage swap. Me for the demon. Frankly, I'm flattered. We are meeting tomorrow at noon in the Taipei 101.


End file.
